


My Hidden Desires

by The_Mist_of_Darkness96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Fred Weasley, Dark Thoughts, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mist_of_Darkness96/pseuds/The_Mist_of_Darkness96
Summary: Fred knew this was wrong but he couldn't control his thoughts. Right? a little oneshot of my favourite twin's thougths. AU Dark. R&R
Kudos: 5





	My Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, this is my first fic on this site, hope you enjoy. Also been published to the Fanfiction Site.

Fred swore for the life of him he could not understand this girl. This girl who whenever came into a room was the centre of attention (well Fred’s attention but he did not want to admit that), yes she was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor. Mortal enemies, he did not want people realising that she intrigued him. She seemed like a fallen angel, strong but the darkness that surrounded her made her stand out more and made Fred even more intrigued. He wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off her face, wanted to jinx the stupid Slytherins for thinking they could touch what was his. Yes, he knew he sounded possessive but that was just his thoughts, and no one takes the things that belonged to him.  
She looked behind her at the redhead near the back, noticing the darkness in his eyes. Quirking her eyebrow, she wondered how a Gryffindor blood traitor could have such cold eyes. Turning back to Bulstrode, who was beside her, they decided to discuss their homework. But the thought of the redhead was still on her mind.   
George worried a bit, knowing the look his twin was giving her, the look of contempt, of need. He knew his twin had dark thoughts sometimes, he was his twin after all, Fred had his secrets and so did George.   
Fred opened his book and wrote, he wrote the things he wanted to do to her, how he wanted to hear her scream, how he wanted to please her. He might convince Bulstrode to help, the guy was brute enough and if the rumours were true those two had heaps of times. He shook his head, knowing none of these things were ever going to work, knowing that he could not tip down this path for the sake of his brother and knowing what he would think. Looking at George Fred wondered what he would do, would he stop him or did he need to, to George like the times before.   
Walking out of the classroom she noticed the red head not looking at him but at his brother, that look of need and a need to control. Made her shiver with excitement, she wondered if his twin was aware, was he aware of his dark thoughts? Of her, and his brother? She wanted- no need to see the darkness come out, desired for Frederick to show his true colours, to his friends, family, and the people closest to him. Licking her lips, she knew that he was hers.


End file.
